Hell Is Real
by Scanerryo
Summary: Hell Is Real, But Are My Memories, a Tale of an Fullmetal Alchemist character in an AU, with no memories of who he used to be, he has outtakes and such but no real memories. Read the first chapter and see what I mean.
1. No Tomorrow

Sr: Hey all! This is a story based on an FMA character but which one? Review and tell me if you liked it, what I could do to improve, and guess who's the alchemist. Its AU so who knows.

* * *

_A dim lit bar, the smell of menthol cigarettes filling the air, the Smokey atmosphere is all around me, making it harder and harder to breath, I don't know why or even how I got here, but with every story there is a beginning, but unlike those stories I can't remember the beginning, its like this bar, hazy, and sickening, or at least I think it is._

Standing up, his black trench coat slaps against his ankles, leather boots extend past his calves. The black wooden floor passes under his feet, the jingle of change and chains follow every hollow step.

The large door opens as he push's against it, the cold winter wind pushing hair away from his face, the present trench coat following the pattern. He places his hands into there assigned pockets of his leather trench coat.

_What I remember, what I remember is shallow, wrong and always sick. Distorted nightmares of a hollow mind, the first thing I remembered after I awoke was one thing… the smell of blood on human flesh. The irony, sweetly sick warm feel of it on my face, and then I screamed nightmares pored into my head, this is only one of my nightmares that are every present in my mind._

_It started like any other day in the army; I was a major at that time, using my unique skills against my enemies. I walked to a lonely town; one which names hasn't entered my mind. The atmosphere was happy; I had at least twenty men with me, all of which had uncannily strange abilities. You see we were part of a select team put into the war, 'State Alchemists' that's what they called us, dogs of the military any way you look at it. The town was oddly silent. I slammed my hands against the dirt road, a bright light and a large wall shot up like a tsunami, gun's went off all around us, I could hear them slamming against my newly created wall. My head turned to my left, an oddly muscular man nodded in my direction in thankfulness of the saving of his life. _

_The General gave us a nod and a fellow alchemist dissolved my wall, the close rangers charged into the battle, I stood back. Fear in my dark eyes,_

"_Hell is real…" Were the only words I said that day… the day that changed my life. I heard a shot go off, ringing threw my ears, sharp pain, I see the sky moving fast, a thud._

_Black_

* * *

_OOOOHHHH haha, R&R! plz _


	2. I Am Heaven Sent

Whoot next chapter. I know I know, took a long time, i was going to get someone to edit it for me, but i guess they got busy. So anyway enjoy this chapter, thinks for the reviews.

* * *

A clap of thunder filled the air, his feet clicking with the stones aligned on the ground. A small group of children ran past him one stopping to stare at the man.

The child looked to her friends, her blond hair gleaming in the moon light, "Do you guys know the story of that man?" She asked them, her golden eyes reflecting the moonlight.

A boy with blue hair rolled his eyes, "No, and personally don't really care." He leaned against a brick wall. The wind blowing his hair past his eyes.

"Don't mind him Elizabeth, keep going" A blond haired boy gave Elizabeth a sweet smile.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at the boy and kept going, "It happened just like this

He moved here sometime last year, just woke up in the ally way, they say. His face and arms were covered in blood and a dead dove sat at his feet. The night was stormy, temperate, and all around angry, the locals said they should have listened to the signs.

An old man, who used to live over on baker street approached him reaching out his hand, trench coat, as we call him, struck out. Grabbing old man bakers arm, his arm exploded, trench coat stood up and kicked him in the face, screaming an unfamiliar language.

Trench coat ran threw the back ally, his body now coated with more blood, he saw a small man, not much bigger then you or me, a midget you could say. The midget man opened his mouth a transmutation circle tattooed in the middle of his large tongue. He rushed towards him, trench coat slammed his fists into the ground, spikes shooting up threw midget man.

Trench coat drew back his fist and the spike exploded the remains of midget flying all the way to Main Street.

He fell to his knees clutching his head, and he collapsed, red liquid seeping from his ears and eye. My Grandfather was kind enough to take him back to his place, set him up in a nice bed. But when my Grandfather woke up, the man was gone, leaving behind a golden watch with the words "Never Forget" and then the date."

The boy against the wall sighed and rolled his eyes, "What ever Lizzy"

"I told you not to call me Lizzy"

A loud explosion shot threw the ears of the youngsters, there eyes wondering to the source. The Man stood at the end of the street, a sword in his right hand and fire In the left. A black haired woman with a tattoo on her chest across from him, she was on top of a building, the one beside it having been burned.

"That was quite good for your first time… But you defy nature; you defy all that is what I am… There are no such things as Angels"

* * *

whoot please go review with your guess's.

signing out


End file.
